gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam
The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam is a Mobile Suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The unit is piloted by Nicol Amalfi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam is developed for the purpose of conducting surprise attacks deep behind enemy lines. Designed as a stealth mobile suit, the Blitz features several unique weapons and technology. It is the only unit among the five prototypes developed under the Alliance's G Project to use the X200 series frame, which is designed to support special system. In this case, the Mirage Colloid stealth system that renders Blitz invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. The suit is painted mainly black to enhance the effectiveness of the stealth system and is fitted with other systems to ensure the silent operation of internal mechanisms and systems, as well as to control the heat dissipation while cloaked. Like the other four units, Blitz is also equipped with Phase Shift armor system, but unlike them, it does not have any built-in weaponry like the CIWS. Its armament are all arm-mounted and consists of a grappling claw and an offensive shield system, which mounts several beam and non-beam weapons. Armaments ;*Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" :Mounted on the left forearm, the "Gleipnir" is a rocket-propelled grappling claw which can be fired to pierce or grab an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. A similar weapon is mounted on the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike in the form of the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :Mounted on the right arm, the "Trikeros" serve as the main weapon and shield of the Blitz and includes several weaponries. It allows the suit to switch between offense and defense quickly, as well as give it fast access to range and melee weapons. The negative aspect of this is that losing it will deprive Blitz of most of its weapons. The shield is anti-beam coated for defense against beam weapons. :;*50mm High-energy Beam Rifle ::For ranged combat, the Trikeros mounts a high-energy beam rifle. :;*"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator ::The Blitz has three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. These rocket-propelled shafts can penetrate armor and detonate after impact. It can also be used as a handheld spear in combat. :;*Beam Saber ::Mounted on the Trikeros, it is the Blitz's primary close combat weapon of choice. System Features ;*Mirage Colloid stealth system :The Blitz is the first mobile weapon to use the Mirage Colloid technology. The stealth system uses a field of microscopic prisms capable of bending light and radar waves that are held in suspension around a mobile suit by powerful magnetic field. However due to the system's high energy consumption, it could only be activated for up to 80 minutes. Also, since Phase Shift armor is disabled while Mirage Colloid is active, the Blitz is highly vulnerable in its cloaked state if an enemy is able to locate its position. ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X207 Blitz is equipped with Phase Shift armor. When activated, the Blitz's color is changed from a light grey to a bright black scheme with red highlights. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Blitz immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History The Blitz is one of five mobile suits created by the Earth Alliance under its G Project during the Bloody Valentine War. Together with the other four units, it was stored secretly in the Orb Union controlled space colony Heliopolis. On January 25, CE 71, the Blitz, along with three other mobile suits of the G Project were stolen by ZAFT, with Nicol Amalfi becoming its designated pilot. Together with his comrades, Nicol used his suit to pursue the Archangel so as to capture the last of the five suits, the Strike. During the Archangel's stay on the Eurasian Federation-controlled Artemis asteroid, Nicol used the Blitz's Mirage Colloid system to infiltrate the asteroid base, successfully bypassing the "Umbrella of Artemis" and severely damaging the facility. In late May, the Blitz lost its right arm in combat with the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam and was finally destroyed when Nicol attempted to protect his friend Athrun Zala from a finishing blow from Kira Yamato. Nicol was killed immediately when the Blitz explodes. Orb susbsequently recovered the right arm of the Blitz, and used it in the construction of the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Astray Gold Frame Amatu, giving it the use the Mirage Colloid system, in addition to the Trikeros weapon system. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Blitz Gundam was re-manufactured and piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Dana Snip. The unit was later modified into the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz. Variants ;*GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz ;*LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz ;*GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Lily Custom) :A customized unit used by Lily Thevalley in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B. It is equipped with the latest Variable Phase Shift Armor, which is also responsible for the suit's unique color patterns. Otherwise, the unit is no different from the normal Blitz Gundam. Like the normal Blitz, the VPS armor cannot function while the Mirage Colloid stealth system is active. Notes *Although the "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System was shown in the anime to change colors when the MS launch or when Blitz turns on its PS armor if the Mirage Colloid stealth system is useless, there has so far been no documentation of it having PS armor in any data books or model kit manuals. Picture Gallery Gat-x207-gleipnir.jpg|"Gleipnir" anchor Gat-x207-trikeros.jpg|"Trikeros" offense/defense system BlitzGundam.jpg Immagini-gundam-seed-71.jpg gweb2098.jpg|Gundam War - Blitz gw24006.jpg|Gundam War - Aegis and Blitz Hg-blitz.jpg|HG 1/144 R-04 GAT-X207 Blitz Blitz.png BLITZ.JPG|Blitz MG Mg_blitz_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG Blitz Gundam boxart Blitz Gundam MG 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Blitz Gundam MG 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Blitz Gundam MG 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Blitz Gundam MG 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam vlcsnap-2012-06-06-03h47m44s27.png vlcsnap-2012-07-09-14h36m57s178.png Aile Strike slices Blitz's arm off.png vlcsnap-2012-07-09-14h41m55s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-14h42m00s161.png Blitz_Destroyed.png|Blitz after being struck by the Sword Strike's Anti Ship Sword Blitz Destroyed HD.png|The Blitz meets it's end in the HD Remastered Version of SEED. vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h43m01s102.png|Burning remains of the Blitz's chest. vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h43m53s170.png|The remains of the Blitz's head. Pcsx2-r5350 2012-12-19 18-49-24-81 1.png Blitz-Gundam.jpg|Blitz Gundam - Gundam Perfect File Blitz Gundam.png References MS2003-291.jpg|GAT-X207 Blitz - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Blitz Lily Custom.jpg|Blitz Gundam Lily Custom External links *GAT-X207 Blitz on MAHQ.net *GAT-X207 Blitz on GundamOfficial.com ja:GAT-X207 ブリッツガンダム